


100 Ways

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you





	100 Ways

As Jihoon walked towards the practice studio he could hear their new song being played and he didn't even nees to wonder who would be in the dance studio practing at 2am. It was definitely Soonyoung. Jihoon shook his head and let out a sigh as he walked into the building.

Soonyoung was always overworking his self. The whole group was overworking themselves but nearly most of them knew when it was time to stop, all the except two people, Jihoon and Soonyoung.

Jihoon swang open the dance studio door to be met with the sight of a sweaty and breathy Soonyoung going over the choreography for their next comeback.

"Soon-ah, how long have you been here?" Jihoon's voice caught the attention of the dancing boy.

"Oh hi, Ji," Soonyoung walked over to the computer and turned of the music, checking them time while he was at it, "since about 1 this afternoon?"

Jihoon let out another sigh and shook his head. "Soonyoung, have you even ate at all?"

"Yeah, I ate a snack earlier, some chocolate." Soonyoung let out a small smile knowing that Jihoon was going to scold him for not eating.

"Soonyoung!! You need to eat! Have do you even have any energy?" Jihoon was upset that Soonyoung had been working him self for that long without food. "Pack your stuff up." He said with a stern voice.

"Jihoon, no. I have to keep practicing!" Soonyoung replied with an equally stern voice which was slightly raised.

"No you don't" The other said. Jihoon rubbed his face before starting to walk towards Soonyoung. Once close enough to the boy he grabbed his shoulders. "Soonyoung, you don't need to practice anymore. It 2.30am. You need to sleep and you need to eat. Come back to the dorm with me now." He looked straight into the other boys eyes. "Please, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung's shoulders drooped. The "I'm not tired" facade that he was trying to show was now gone. His eyes were rimmed red with tiredness and the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than Jihoon had ever seen before.

"Fine, fine!" Jihoon give Soonyoung a big smile as he turned around to pack up his bag, 5 minutes later they were outside in the cold walking to the dorms.

-

"Go shower, I'll make you some food okay?" Soonyoung nodded and made his way to the bathroom as Jihoon turned towards the kitchen.

15 minutes later Soonyoung was out of the shower and sitting n the kitchen wearing an oversized hoodie and joggers. A sandwhich, a cookie and a coca-cola was on the table in front of him with a note on top "It's not much but eat well, Jihoon x"

Its safe to say Soonyoung went to bed that night with a satisified stomach and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter woo!! Theyre gonna be really short and no schedule but enjoy!


End file.
